Outdoor photographic sessions for modelling garments such as beachwear, for example, frequently necessitate the same person to pose in different garments in a chosen location. Since photographic work in outdoor locations generally attracts the attention of passers-by, the persons modelling the garments require a secluded place for changing from one garment into another.
This generally creates inconvenience if the chosen location for a photographic session is a considerable distance away from a building, or any other convenient enclosure for swopping garments out of the view of interested spectators.
The present invention seeks to address this problem.